Whatevereva
|place = 11/18 |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 18 |season2 = Survivor: Canary Islands |tribes2 = |place2 = Runner-Up (2/20) |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 9 |days2 = 39 |season3 = Survivor: Palau |tribes3 = |place3 = Runner-Up (2/25) |alliances3 = Sonsorol Alliance |challenges3 = 9 |votesagainst3 = 16 |days3 = 50}} Whatevereva, aka Eva, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 19: Belize, Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands, and Survivor ORG 25: Palau. She is best remembered for never winning any challenges during her time in the game, and being voted out with an idol in her pocket after swapping tribes a third time. She later returned for Canary Islands, where despite a very strong start on the Favorites tribe she would become less active after the swap and for the early merge. She became active again in the late merge, with an idol play and consistently decent showings in challenges, making the final 2 alongside Tyler as the last Favorites standing. Due to both her poor activity and being seen as Tyler's pawn, she was given 0 votes to win and became runner-up. Eva returned once again in Palau. In a reversal of her game in Canary, she was part of a dominating majority alliance this time. But like Canary, she formed an unbreakable duo, this time with Thomas. This closeness lead to her being once again labelled as a follower and goat, and while she was able to outlast her duo and earn a spot in the finals once more, she failed to win a second time, losing to Ayhan in a 7-3-1 vote. Profile Belize Name (Age): Eva (23) Tribe Designation: Juntos Current Residence: Dallas, Texas Personal Claim to Fame: Being a real-life hag. Inspiration in Life: The 'she' in that's what she said.. Hobbies: Death Pet Peeves: Mary. 3 Words to Describe You: Irrelevant, Annoying, Mary. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Wi-fi, pizza, and Mary. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Abi-Maria Gomes because we're both terrible. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: to annoy people. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Why not? :v Voting History Canary Islands Name (Age): Eva (23) Tribe Designation: Alexstrasza aka the Favorites Current Residence: Dallas, Texas Personal Claim to Fame: Winning Fireball ORG's inaugural season, Okinawa, hosted by Edward :v . Pet Peeves: Alex Koror. Previous Finishes: 11th in Belize. Favorite Past Moment: Making jury without a single challenge win, going home with an idol in my pocket, or getting to choose between two great friends to win the game. Why Did You Come Back?: I did pretty damn well in Belize when you consider that I was never, ever immune from a vote and lasted all the way to jury despite that. I think I can do much better here even! Voting History } |- |6 | |- |7 | |- |8 | | |- |9 | | |- |10 | | |- |11 | colspan="2" |- |rowspan="2" |12 | | |- | | |- |13 | | |- |14 | | |- |rowspan="2" |15 | | |- | | |- | Jury Votes For Eva | colspan="2" |- | |} Palau Name (Age): Eva-Maria (24) Tribe Designation: Sonsorol Current Residence: Dallas, Texas Personal Claim to Fame: Goating Tyler Ridgeway to an almost-perfect win (fuk u marco for ruining that btw) . Pet Peeves: Dani Gunn. Previous Finishes: 11th in Belize, 2nd in Canary Islands. Favorite Past Moment: Voting for Alietta to win Belize, getting demolished by the jury in Canary and laughing about it on call with Tyler. Why Did You Come Back?: it's time for the game-changing goat to either actually win or goat even harder. 2 fast 2 goat Voting History Trivia *Eva was one of 24 castaways on the ballot to return for Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands. **She was one of six Belize contestants on the ballot and the only one to make it onto the season. *Eva went 18 days without winning a single challenge in Belize, ultimately making jury with 0 wins to her name. *Eva was a member of all four premerge tribes in Belize, all of them with eventual winner Alietta. *Eva is the first castaway to be the Viewer's Player twice, being the second Viewer's Player in both seasons it was in play. *Eva is the only contestant to have played in anarchy twice. Both times, after anarchy ended she was placed on a green tribe. *Eva is the only player in Palau to make merge and only be on one tribe the entire premerge. *In both Canary Islands and Palau, Eva was the only female to make it to single digit placements. *Eva reached her 100th day played on Day 43 and overall has 107 days played in total. *Despite playing three times and making it to the end twice, Eva has only won one individual challenge. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Belize Contestants Category:Juntos Tribe Category:Corozal Tribe Category:Mestizo Tribe Category:11th Place Category:Belize Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Canary Island Contestants Category:Alegranza Tribe Category:Puta Mago Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:Finalists Category:Palau Contestants Category:Sonsorol Tribe Category:Kayangel Tribe Category:Idol Handlers Category:Contestants from USA